gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bob Semple Tank/GuP Fan Fiction School: Pearse
GuP Fan-fiction School: Pearse College Emblem: Inspiration: Republic of Ireland (Materiel), Island of Ireland (Culture) Theme Song: Come Out ye Black and Tans (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_P3pVQbv1c&list=PLn5V_kPVXz6nvcF2HxqZSix8NvTTGxNz8&index=15) Tanks: Vickers Mk. D, Landsverk L60 Light Tank Pearse College was created when a group of former Saint Gloriana girls, who had failed to get into the Tea Garden, left and went to a very small local college nearby. These girls had been very close to meeting the requirements for entering the Tea Garden, but became very angry when they were denied. Their rich parents gave the new school large amounts of money in donations, and as such the college's campus was made up-to-date and the roster began to grow. The girls knew that Saint Gloriana's school theme was Great Britain, so they read up on Britain's enemies, hoping to find a school theme for themselves. They stumbled upon the Republic of Ireland and its long bitter struggle against British rule, and knew they'd found it. They named the school "Pearse College" after Patrick Pearse, one of the leaders of the Easter Rising. However, Saint Gloriana's girls soon caught wind of Pearse College and came up with a plan. They persuaded a group of Pearse freshmen that Pearse should be a part of Saint Gloriana, due to their proximity. These freshmen enlisted assistance at school and formed a gang, the Saint Gloriana's Loyalist Army (SGLA). One-third of all students at Pearse are members. In response, the rest of the students formed the Pearse Independence Army (PIA). There are frequent brawls between the two sides. However, when there is not a fight on, the two sides usually retreat to their own territory and have parties with music and dancing. The PIA likes violin and harp music, whereas the SGLA prefers the flute. Both gangs have also devised their own way of speaking. The PIA speaks quickly and uses a very large amount of slang, whereas the SGLA speaks even faster and pronounces its vowels in unusual ways. The PIA controls the Sensha-dou team, and as such their anthem "Come Out Ye Black and Tans" is recognised as their theme song. The tankers will also join in and sing it if they are up against Saint Gloriana. The SGLA uses the Lilliburlero March as its official song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PX6ekSneYvM), due to its status as an Irish march used by the British Army. They also refuse to use the school symbol, substituting their own instead. When there is a match between Pearse and Saint Gloriana's, the SGLA will often sit with the Saint Gloriana's supporters. Saint Gloriana's does occasionally sneak SGLA members into its Sensha-dou team. The uniform of the Pearse Sensha-dou team is a camouflage long-sleeved shirt and trousers, with a black beret on the head. On the front of the beret is the Pearse emblem. The SGLA does have a couple of Rolls Royce armoured cars, which are largely for show as the SGLA has no recognised team and cannot compete in tournaments. These cars see no action except for the occasional match on the school grounds against the vastly superior PIA tanks. Category:Blog posts